


Sweet Relief

by Interrobang



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male Lactation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 09:59:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16951893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interrobang/pseuds/Interrobang
Summary: Reinhardt has a problem that he's very embarrassed about, but Hanzo is there to help.





	Sweet Relief

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of one of my Kinktober prompts! It was a lot of fun to expand on this one. :D

The rec room was empty when Reinhardt snuck away from the party. He could still hear the faint sounds of celebration from down the hall. Nearly everyone on base was in there, eating and dancing. But Reinhardt had slipped away — he was too panicked to stay, and too embarrassed to return. His  _ condition  _ had worsened lately, despite treatment...and now he was suffering for it. 

The old man sighed and peeked down at his shirt. He’d tried dressing more casually for once, donning a white tee and jeans, much simpler than his usual layers. It had seemed appropriate for a springtime party...but he had forgotten the risks. 

The pain in his chest was a deep throbbing, almost like his muscles had been overtaxed. But there was something swollen about it, something that necessitated a little pressure to relieve the discomfort. Reinhardt carefully removed his shirt, trying not to brush against his sensitive skin. He stared down at his wet, gleaming nipples. They were so  _ dark  _ lately. He squeezed one experimentally, holding his breath. 

A pearl of creamy white milk welled up, beading before dribbling down into his silver chest hair. Reinhardt let out a shaky breath.

"Do you need help?"

Reinhardt startled, jumping as he tried to hide the mess on his chest. It was useless: his white shirt was clearly soaked through, transparent and sticking to his skin where he held it against himself in a gesture of modesty. His nipples were stiff and pink, shining wetly.

"Ah-- no, thank you," Reinhardt said awkwardly. He hunched — impossible, for such a large man — and tried to hide the site from his friend. He started to pull his shirt back down. "No, I-- I will be fine."

"It is just..." Hanzo paused, as if evaluating something. "I saw you rush away, and I was worried...and then I saw..."

Reinhardt completed the sentence for him. Saw you squeezing your nipples. Saw  _ milk _ .

"O-oh..." Reinhardt stuttered. "I see." Embarrassed and somewhat ashamed, he turned away from his friend. Hanzo had been a good companion; it was a shame he would lose him now.

"You misunderstand," Hanzo said gently, reaching out to place a hand on Reinhardt's bicep. "I...your  _ condition  _ is not an issue. If anything, it is a boon."

"It's a--" Reinhardt gaped. Slowly, he lowered the mass of his soaked shirt from his chest. His damp chest hair gleamed as he turned to face his friend.

"Yes," Hanzo confirmed, nodding. "I want to  _ help,  _ Reinhardt. How can I help you? Does it hurt?"

Reinhardt stared at Hanzo, his heart pounding in his throat. Sweat broke out on his brow as he tried to come up with an answer. And still, his nipples leaked, pointed and swollen.

"I...a bit. It only hurts a little," Reinhardt admitted softly. "When squeezed...or when I jump, or try to fight. The pressure--"

"It must be uncomfortable," Hanzo said, nodding. "Let me alleviate it?"

"Ho--" Reinhardt was about to ask just how Hanzo was going to do that, but the ninja took action before he could complete his question. Hanzo-- barely at a height to reach Reinhardt's chest-- leaned forward, still holding on to Reinhardt's arm, and closed his mouth around one nipple. He sighed softly, lifting his other hand to massage the crusader's generous pec.

"O-oh..." Reinhardt stuttered again, leaning into the contact. Hanzo's mouth was warm, and he suckled lightly, massaging the skin with his tongue and lips...it would have felt good under  _ normal  _ conditions, but as Reinhardt allowed himself to relax, he found a new dimension to the pleasure. Hanzo suckled...and milk flowed.

Reinhardt moaned as he felt the pain in his chest recede. In fact, as the pain went away, pleasure replaced it. Suddenly Reinhardt found his breath coming in quick little huffs, his heart beating fast. He used one massive hand to cup the back of Hanzo's head, not caring how needy it made him seem. He just needed-- he needed  _ exactly  _ what Hanzo was giving him.

Hanzo moaned appreciatively as Reinhardt held him.

“It’s so  _ rich, _ ” Hanzo remarked with surprise. He stroked Reinhardt’s chest reverently. “Creamy and sweet _ ,”  _ Hanzo said, licking his lips.”I spent a year hiding on a dairy farm,” Hanzo said, still petting Reinhardt’s chest. “Mucking barns, cleaning machinery… but my favorite task was milking the proud creatures.”

Reinhardt moaned as the archer ducked back down, returning to his task. He could feel the milk flowing in small spurts over Hanzo's tongue as easily as a faucet. Each little squeeze of Hanzo’s hand urged more out. When one teat dried up, he moved to the next. He paused only for a second, searching Reinhardt's face for approval. 

“Ach…” Reinhardt said with a blush. He squirmed under Hanzo’s gaze, acutely aware of the arousal paired with his relief. “Go on, then…”

Hanzo smiled somewhat shyly — yet another cute trait that made Reinhardt blush — and latched onto the other nipple.

It was delightful...Reinhardt might have been reluctant, once, to reveal this kind of weakness to another. And so  _ publicly!  _ Yet the old crusader found that the scene was very intimate indeed, despite the public setting. If anyone had walked in on them, he might have been mortified...but that was a problem for another time. Now, they were alone, and close as could be.

Reinhardt felt an embarrassing twitch between his legs when Hanzo switched sides. His cock was hard, throbbing against his hip. Would Hanzo notice? Would he care? Would he sink to his knees and relieve the pressure  _ there,  _ too?

All Reinhardt could do was ride out the waves of sensation from Hanzo milking him gently. He was left relaxed, floating on a cloud of sensual energy as Hanzo used his skillful lips and hands to take such good care of him....

The old crusader was startled out of his reverie when he felt a hand on his hip. Hanzo had allowed his free hand to wander downward, and now it rested at Reinhardt’s side. Hanzo’s fingers gripped the waistband of Reinhardt’s pants — almost as if he was trying to ground himself. Unfortunately the movement pulled Reinhardt forward.

It was impossible for Hanzo to  _ not  _ notice the bulge in Reinhardt’s pants. It pressed against his belly as Reinhardt jerked in surprise — then pleasure, as Hanzo pressed even close, like he  _ knew  _ what Reinhardt was getting out of this. 

“Does it feel better?” Hanzo asked breathlessly, milk soaking his beard. Reinhardt jumped when a firm hand suddenly cupped his erection over his pants, stroking slowly.

“Oh...ah —” Reinhardt stuttered and tried to shuffle away, but Hanzo followed, this time starting to press kisses to Reinhardt’s tender skin. His chest may have been empty, but his nipples were still puffy and sensitive. Hanzo licked one, flicking it with his tongue as he traced the shape of Reinhardt’s dick through the fabric of his trousers. 

“I can see that it does,” Hanzo said breathlessly, as if mesmerized. Still, the archer’s kisses were gentle and slow. Worshipful. As if it was a  _ privilege  _ to shower the old soldier with such attention. “Please, let me take care of you.”

It was all Reinhardt could do to nod shakily, hiding his face behind one hand. He could barely bring himself to look down at Hanzo. How embarrassing, to be so needy! But Hanzo was kind. He returned to his gentle kisses, stroking Reinhardt more quickly now that he had permission. Reinhardt let out a quiet moan, his breath coming more quickly. Hanzo’s hands were skilled; they made quick work of Reinhardt’s fly, carefully drawing out the full, heavy weight of the crusader’s cock. 

Hanzo pulled away for only a moment to look at his prize. The thing was heavy, flushed red and nestled in a thatch of curly white hair. It throbbed in Hanzo’s grip as if excited to be looked upon. Reinhardt moaned again, trying to stifle his noises in such a public place. 

“If … if I were younger…” Reinhardt started. “And I was not suffering from such strangeness--”

Hanzo smiled, absently licking a stray drop of milk from his lips. “You say that as if you are not exactly what I want right now, right here.”

“How could I be?” Reinhardt said shakily. He groaned quietly when Hanzo squeezed his dick, stroking the head like it was a favorite pet. 

“Because you are my friend, and I have…” Hanzo cleared his throat, and for the first time Reinhardt noticed the faint flush on the man’s fine cheekbones. “I have a great affection for you.”

“O-oh…” Reinhardt breathed. He covered his face with his hands, suddenly aware that he must have been as red a beet. His breath hitched when Hanzo resumed his movements against his hips, rubbing slowly. Hanzo seemed just as cautious as Reinhardt felt. His touch slowed, then stopped.

Reinhardt peeked through his fingers. Hanzo looked uncharacteristically nervous, his face pink all the way up to his lovely ears. His mouth was screwed up in a kind of knot, like he wanted to say something more, but was unable to.

_ Oh _ .

Reinhardt suddenly realized: Hanzo was waiting for a  _ reply _ .

The crusader cautiously lifted his hands away from his face, instead placing them on Hanzo’s shoulders. The archer was dwarfed under his palms, but it looked  _ right.  _ Hanzo gazed up at Reinhardt nervously, his mouth open just a bit…

Reinhardt swallowed. He desperately wanted to kiss the man. 

So he did.

He leaned down and drew Hanzo into a slow, sweet kiss. It was too sweet by far for the public, erotic actions they’d been up to in the last few minutes. Quite suddenly Hanzo shuddered, groaning and pressing harshly into Reinhardt’s embrace. His arms wrapped around the giant’s waist, pulling him close, grinding against him. He reached between them and boldly wrapped one hand around Reinhardt’s length, stroking him quickly.

“If we had more time,” Hanzo said breathlessly, breaking the kiss. “If we had more time, and we were not —  _ here  _ — “

“I know,” Reinhardt said hoarsely. Instead of making excuses he kissed Hanzo again, stroking the man’s jaw and panting when Hanzo’s hand moved faster on his dick.

Reinhardt didn’t dare look down between them. He could already feel the size difference between them: Hanzo’s hands weren’t small by any means, but they looked delicate and fine compared to the crusader’s monstrous proportions. Reinhardt’s dick may well have been as long and thick as Hanzo’s forearm, and his hand barely fit around it. Reinhardt shuddered and squirmed under Hanzo’s touch. Would they even be  _ able  _ to consummate their feelings?

Hanzo broke from Reinhardt’s lips to lavish more kisses on his body. Reinhardt gasped at the tenderness of the archer’s kisses compared to the movements of his hand. Hanzo was aggressive, rubbing his thumb into the slit of Reinhardt’s dick, moaning his approval in a deep rumble. He pressed kisses to Reinhardt’s jaw and neck and shoulder and chest, all while squeezing the man’s huge balls. 

Reinhardt gasped when Hanzo lowered his mouth once more to the crusader’s puffy nipples, licking at and then sucking on them once more. Reinhardt let out a pathetic, kittenish mewl when he felt another spurt of milk leak out, drawn by Hanzo’s lips pulling at him so eagerly. He was sore already, sure he must have run dry, yet Hanzo’s mouth was needy, pulling at him so tenderly that Reinhardt didn’t have the heart to make him stop. He could only collapse back against the wall behind him while Hanzo’s hand, slick with precum, moved quickly.

Reinhardt whined and jerked under Hanzo’s touch, too sensitive by far. When at last Hanzo pulled away from Reinhardt’s sore, abused nipple, only to lean up for a kiss, the giant sighed and shuddered, collapsing over Hanzo as he shuddered through his orgasm, the taste of his own milk on his lips. 

He leaned, panting, against the wall for a long moment, still shuddering as Hanzo played with his softening cock. His belly was soaked with cum, the silver hair all down his chest and abdomen sticky with it, and there was no doubt that some of it had gotten on Hanzo as well. But Hanzo only held him carefully, still pressing light kisses to his face and jaw, like he couldn’t quite bring himself to leave Reinhardt alone yet.

“Ach… “ Reinhardt sighed once his senses returned to him. He blushed furiously. “I’ve made a mess.”

Hanzo snorted a laugh — it was true, they really had. They were both covered in milk and cum, disheveled and flushed. Then, spotting Reinhardt’s damp shirt on the floor, he picked it up and wiped them both down.

“I’m afraid you’ll have to return to your quarters shirtless,” Hanzo said apologetically. It was then that Reinhardt noticed that Hanzo was shifting uncomfortably in place.

It seemed he was not the only one affected. Reinhardt smiled and leaned down, drawing Hanzo’s hand to his mouth and kissing the knuckles. 

“Perhaps you should come back with me,” Reinhardt suggested with a wink. “No doubt I will need more help in the future.”

**Author's Note:**

> Since Tumblr is imploding, you can find me on Twitter @cecile_yarrow! Though I'll still keep my tumblr, @hhgggx


End file.
